


Silent Tears

by CanineR7A7



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Abusive!Snow, Actually don't do that, Asshole!Snow, Lightning is used to people hating her, Lightning needs a hug, Oblivious!Serah, Or stab you, Other, She might shoot you, except Serah, whichever comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Snow changed following the fall of Cocoon and Serah was unaware of his treatment towards her sister. When Lightning goes missing and Snow starts to come home with bleeding knuckles, Serah has to gather the other L'Cie and a figure from the sisters' past to find Lightning before it's too late.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered Hearts in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575054) by [AlliPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliPop/pseuds/AlliPop). 



Serah glared at the man in front of her, she couldn't remember why she loved him in the first place. He sat there grinning at her like he hadn't almost destroyed what was left of her family. She wanted to scream at him, to punch him, but she held herself back and uttered only one word.

"Why?" He smirked at her, as if he'd just told her a joke she didn't get the meaning of.

"She was in the way." He sounded so calm, it made her blood boil.

"You could have killed her." Her voice caught on the last word.

"That was the idea." He smiled warmly. Serah had heard enough, she walked away from his cell but halted at his voice.

"Where are you going?"

"Goodbye Snow." Her footsteps were the only sound after that.


	2. Two Weeks Earlier

Lightning held a hand against the new bruise forming on her jaw, she groaned when a knock was heard from the front door. This had been going on for a few weeks now, Snow would come barging in threaten her, punch her, then the next day he would visit with Serah and ask for her blessing. ‘Like that’s going to happen.’ Lightning pulled the door open and was met with the hopeful expression on Serah’s face and the border-line murderous one on Snow’s. She stepped to the side as the couple walked in, Lightning sat on one of the sofas, biting back a wince.

“Sis, are you okay?” Lightning met Serah’s confused glance and nodded, true she didn’t want them to marry, but she didn’t want to worry her sister.

“You sure sis?” Lightning growled at Snow, knowing he wouldn’t try anything with Serah in the room.

“You already know why we’re here Light. Please.”  Lightning could already see tears forming in her sister’s eyes, as much as it hurt seeing her like that, Lightning still refused. Unable to watch her sister cry, Lightning walked out of her own home, knowing Snow would follow her soon enough. It didn’t take long for the brute to walk out of the door, his features twisting into a snarl when his gaze fixed on the sergeant, he pinned her against the wall to the house and punched her until she passed out.


	3. One Week Later

Serah paced outside her sister’s home, no one had heard from Lightning in a week. Serah watched as the former l’cie walked towards her, she couldn’t help but think something was off. Vanille reached Serah first and hugged her, Fang stood off to the side with her arms crossed, Sazh and Hope walked over and Serah gestured the group inside. Once everyone had sat down, Serah began.

“I’m guessing you know why I called you here.” Everyone nodded.

“Yeah, Sunshine’s missing and you need our help to find her.” Serah nodded, she remembered when Fang and Vanille woke up, everyone had welcomed them, but Fang was clearly concerned when Lightning wasn’t there.

“Just one question, why isn’t Snow here?” Hope was confused; he thought Snow would’ve been the first person Serah asked for help.

“He’s been coming home with bloodied knuckles and every time I try to talk about Lightning, he changes the subject. It could be nothing but-“

“You think he knows something.” Sazh cut in. Serah nodded, it was no secret he viewed Lightning as a daughter, despite her cold nature.

“So, what’re we waiting for?” Vanille jumped to her feet, a knock at the door was her response, Serah answered it and returned with a 5’7 man.

“Guys, this is Sergeant Keyek Thunder, a close friend of Lightning’s.” The man was clearly heavily muscled, he looked intimidating with the primal glint in his grey eyes, but the effect was ruined by the stetson covering his messy brown hair and the smirk on his face.

“Pleasure to meet ya.” Fang almost laughed at his drawl, if he was trying to be a cowboy he pulled it off well.

“Not tha’ I min’ the sudden call Serah, but what did ya need?” The others watched the man closely as Serah told him everything, they were pretty sure the arm of the chair would’ve splintered with how tight the sergeant was holding it.

“Whoever did this better hope I don’ get my hands on ‘em.” Vanille flinched at the man’s growl.

“You think someone took her?” Keyek nodded.

“I know Farron better than I know myself, if she was goin’ somewhere she would’ve told someone.” The man stood up.

“When do we start lookin’?” Hope was amazed by the soldier; he didn’t think Lightning had any other friends, especially one this protective.

“We wait until nightfall.” The less people they ran into the better.


	4. Chapter 4

When nightfall came, the group gathered at the outskirts of town. Sergeant Thunder opened a map, Fang was impressed, it was clearly hand-drawn.

“Did you make this?”

“Yeah, got Farron to show me around an’ I pieced this together. Figured I migh’ need it a’ some point.” Fang nodded in understanding.

“Let’s start by crossing of the least likely places she’d be.” Serah walked over to Keyek’s left.

“If I remember righ’ly, Farron prefers high up areas, places where she can see everythin’.” When the others nodded, Keyek crossed off every area on the map where there’d be a decent view.

“There!” Fang yelled pointing to a spot on the map.

“The Mah'habara Subterra?” Fang nodded.

“Sunshine hated that area, wanted to leave it as soon as we could.” Keyek considered this before nodding.

“I’ll fetch us some velocycles, it’d take too long to walk it.” The others nodded and waited for the sergeant to return.

“What’s the story with Thunder.” Sazh turned to Serah, Lightning had never mentioned him.

“He pretty much saved our lives. As you know our parents died when we were young and we ended up changing schools. Our first day there was half way through the term and the bullies wanted us to ‘know our place’.” Hope felt sympathy towards the sisters.

“That’s when we met Keyek.”

“He was one of the bullies?” Vanille shrieked, to her surprise, Serah laughed.

“No, he walked right up to us and the first words he said to Lightning were ‘ _You take the right, I’ll get the left.’_ They fought the bullies off together.” The admiration was clear in Serah’s voice.

“What happened after that?” Vanille was eager to hear about the soldier.

“The orphanage we lived in was owned by abusive people. Lightning made a deal with them, they’d beat her twice as much as anyone else if they left me alone.”

“Figures, always has to shoulder everything alone.” Fang scoffed.

“A few months later, Keyek found out. He stormed in and knocked the owner out before he could hurt Light anymore.” The group’s respect for the man grew.

“He moved us in with him, he’d lost his parents before us but he didn’t have siblings. Lightning joined the Guardian Corps to provide for me, Keyek joined to protect her.”

“Wow, he cares about her a lot huh?” Hope turned and watched the man approach.

“More than you know.” He replied, he motioned over to the bikes and the others knew to drop the conversation, for now they had a soldier to save.


	5. Finding Lightning

The group had been driving for an hour and tension was beginning to settle over them. Serah glanced at Keyek and noticed the anger that was simmering behind his eyes, she’d heard about his primal side but she’d never been this close to seeing it. When they finally reached the caverns, they could hear a man yelling as well as pained grunts. Serah felt sick, she recognized both of those voices.

“Fang, Sazh, Vanille stay here. I need you to cover our six.” When the three nodded, Keyek turned to Serah and Hope, unsheathing his gunblade. Hope noticed the weapon looked exactly like Lightnings but the markings were blue instead of red.

“Hope, Serah, stay close.” When the two nodded, the trio snuck towards the nearest cave. A voice could be heard from inside but they couldn’t make out the words.

“Serah, as soon as I knock the guy out, take the gunblade away from me.” Serah was confused by this, but when she looked at Keyek she realized that the primal glint had turned feral.

“I don’t trust myself not to kill him.” After he said that, a man that Serah immediately recognized as Snow lumbered out of the tunnel. Keyek swung the gun and it hit Snow’s head with a thud, sending the man down, remembering Keyek’s orders, Serah pulled the weapon from his hands. The three walked into the cave and Serah almost cried at what she saw. Lightning was sat slumped against the wall, her wrists were tied behind her back and her body was littered with bruises. Keyek approached her and pulled a knife from his pocket, as soon as the rope was cut, Lightning latched her arms round his neck.

“Easy Light, its jus’ me.” Keyek placed an arm behind her back and one under her knees before standing.

“keyek?” Hope winced at the scratchiness of it.

“Yeah, let’s go home Farron.” The gentleness of the man’s voice was surprising. Serah and Hope watched as Lightning nodded before going to sleep. When they exited the cave, Fang and Sazh were holding Snow; they had to resist the urge to kill him when the others got back with Lightning.

“We’ll talk more back home.” Everyone agreed and got on the velocycles, happy that they’d found Lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

Serah glanced at the soldiers on the couch and smiled when she noticed Keyek had gone to sleep with Lightning still held in his arms, she was happy that Lightning had someone to look out for her. Vanille and Hope came out of the kitchen and Serah didn't miss the caring expressions on their faces. A few hours later, Sazh and Fang returned, they'd gone to take Snow to the police station and they both relaxed at the sight of the sleeping soldiers.

"He's a big softie ain’ he?” Fang attempted a joke and smiled when Serah laughed.

“He is, watch this.” The others watched as Serah approached the soldiers and gently pulled at Keyek’s arm, his arm tightened around Lightning.

“No, get your own Farron.” The others tried to bite back their laughter at his murmur. Keyek’s eye cracked open.

“What are ya laughin’ about?” Serah shook her head but there was still a smile on her face.

“I did the thing?” His shoulders slumped.

“You did the thing.” Serah laughed when he sighed. Everyone grew serious when they watched Lightning wake up, Fang growled slightly, she’d never known Lightning to look that scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Serah watched as Lightning glanced at everyone in the room, but one look in her eyes told Serah everything. Lightning wasn’t here; she was stuck in her memories again. The others watched on in confusion but Serah paid them no mind.

“Keyek?” She watched as the man’s expression shifted into one of guilt at Lightning’s tone. The others watched as he tightened his grip around his friend, mildly surprised their former-leader hadn’t snapped in half.

“I’m here Light, she can’t hurt you anymore.” Vanille would’ve found the softness of his voice cute, if it wasn’t for the things he was saying.

“Serah?” The younger Farron felt her heart clench as she realized what was happening, the trauma of the past week had brought those memories back and Serah felt her anger towards Snow grow.

“Serah’s here, she’s safe, jus’ like you.” The older Farron seemed to relax slightly and her eyelids started drooping.

“Go back ta sleep Light, I’ll wake ya up in the morning.” Everyone held their breaths as Lightning went back to sleep. Fang was the first to break the stunned silence.

“What was all that about?”


	8. explanation

Keyek was pacing in kitchen while everyone else had taken a seat at the table. The ex-L’Cie knew that the conversation was going to be important but had no idea what they would be told.

“Keyek, sit down, you’re making everyone nervous.” The soldier ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process.

“Sorry Serah.” He sat down next to her, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his fists.

“I never thought I’d ‘ave to tell this story.” He sighed and spared a glance at the sleeping form of Lightning in the front room.

“Take your time; it was traumatic for you as well.” The younger Farron placed a hand on his shoulder.

“As you guys probably figured out, there was more to the story that Serah told you.” Fang was silently amazed at the seriousness of the man’s voice.

“Me an’ Light, we became sergeants far faster than any other recruit. As you can probably imagine, PSICOM were interested.” The group all tensed when PSICOM were mentioned, it was well known that Lightning had a deep hatred for PSICOM and they were finally going to learn the reason.

“PSICOM officers visited our bases all the time; they were directly under the Primarch so they had full rights.” Serah motioned for him to continue.

“One day, Jihl Nabaat showed up.” Sazh growled at her name, remembering the incident with his son.

“We didn’t think much of it, assumed she was goin’ to have a brief convo with Amodar and leave just as soon.” Serah placed a hand on Keyek’s fist.

“She asked to see us, when we got there she pretty much ignored me. Didn’ bother me, I preferred it that way.” The others could hear the regret in his voice.

“She was focusing on Light, even offered her a job.” Hope chuckled, realizing that Light said ‘no’.

“Next thing we know a soldier comes runnin’ in, said something about a gang raid. Me an’ Light headed out.” The tone of his voice suggested that this was the part they needed to listen to.

“The gang were too organised, tha’ should’ve sent off red flags but it didn’t.” Hope leaned forward.

“We split up, it was our main tactic. Keep the enemy fire focused on me, while Light attacks from the side. I didn’t know what happened until the gang ran off.” The others held their breath.

“When I looked around Lightning was gone, I searched that entire area until I found her pauldron and this.” He placed a note on the table, Sazh picked it up and began reading, knowing what the sergeant wanted.

 _“The main target is Sergeant Farron, kill Sergeant Thunder if necessary.”_ He frowned at the smudges on the paper.

“Don’t bother trying to make out the smudges.” Sazh nodded and placed the note back on the table.

“I barged right into Amodar’s office with that, he put me in charge of the rescue mission. Light was always the strategist, so I won’t lie and say everything was under control.” The man took a breath.

“It took me two weeks to find her; we lost a few good soldiers.” Keyek closed his eyes.

“No interruptions for the next bit, please?” When everyone nodded, he continued.

“We launched an attack on the PSICOM base in Eden. When I found her, she was covered in blood, couldn’ tell whether she was whipped or stabbed. I lost it, almost killed Nabaat that night. Brought Farron home and she got better, I knew the memories would come back but I didn’t know when.” Everyone in the room felt enraged at Snow, it was clear that his actions were forcing their former-leader through that.

“Is there anything we can do?” Hope turned his gaze to the soldier.

“Jus’ give her time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lightning woke up when she felt a hand nudging her shoulder. The first thing she saw was Keyek’s caring gaze; it was hard to believe that this was the man who almost killed someone who hurt her.

“Hey Farron, how are ya?” His voice was quiet, as if he was afraid of waking someone, it was then she noticed the sleeping forms of her friends.

“What did I miss?” She saw the concerned expression on Keyek’s face.

“They know.” Lightning felt herself freeze; she didn’t have to ask him what he meant. She could be angry, but she knew Keyek had his reasons. As if noticing the unspoken question, Keyek spoke again.

“Whatever that bastard did to you, the trauma triggered the memories. The others were concerned.” Lightning nodded, she was fine with that reasoning.

“Do they know about you?” Keyek shook his head.

“It’s hard to talk about, I won’t mind if you want to tell them.” Lightning wouldn’t, unless Keyek started reliving his memories, she wouldn’t.

“What happens now?” Keyek chuckled slightly at that.

“We can’t just pretend that none of this happened, but we don’t have to face it now.” Lightning smiled at the nod towards her sister’s advice.

“I was serious ya know?” Lightning sighed.

“Keyek, what’s brought this on?” She watched as the man ran a hand though his hair and noticed that his hat was missing.

“I told them about you.” Lightning nodded.

“Plus, they’ll start questioning why I call ya Farron.”

“We’ll face that when it happens.” Keyek nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

When the others woke up Lightning didn’t miss the glances they sent in her direction. Serah approached her sister and pressed herself into Lightning’s side, the older Farron automatically wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulders.

“How are you feeling Claire?” Lightning smiled, she was fine with Serah calling her by her real name.

“Apart from the bruises, not too bad.” She pretended not to notice when everyone relaxed.

“How long had he been doing that to you?” Lightning sighed, she knew that question would come up.

“A few weeks.” Serah knew she was talking about before she went missing.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tears slowly leaked from Serah’s eyes.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” For the first time in her life, Lightning avoided eye contact with her sister.

“I thought I’d lost you Light.” Serah burrowed further in her sister’s side and smiled when the arm around her shoulders tightened.

“Snow’s been taken to the station, you won’t have to worry about him.” Sazh stated and smiled at the relieved look on the ex-sergeant’s face.

“Good, I was seconds away from losing it.” The others smiled knowingly when Lightning placed a hand over Keyek’s fist.

“What’s the deal with you two?” Fang motioned between Lightning and Keyek.

“I was actually on my way here to speak about that before all this happened.” Lightning turned to face her friend in confusion while everyone else watched.

“Light, we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember and I was wondering…” Everyone held their breath.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” The others turned to Lightning.

“Took you long enough.” She smiled softly.


End file.
